Fidget's Failed Revenge
by II-Z1R0-Stray-4
Summary: She was captured for being nimbat and was soon going to be cooked for her rare meat. But after her friend's who have helped her survive for month's ever since the monsters have attacked the overworld have been killed in front by the hunters She sets out to get revenge with the help of new friends Unfortunately the villain ends up winning. (Fidget is stampy's skin but not stampy!)


There it was. Down the hill was the castle of her captor's It's stone brick feature had a dragon banner added to it.

She couldn't do this alone. She'd have her butt ripped in seconds.

After month's and month's Fidget came up with a plan. Despite being filled with vengeful.

She was going to make them pay for what they've done to her. She'd wake up thinking she would be the day she'd be turned into the legendary anthro meat. Her old friends were killed.

They found out she wasn't rare enough and claimed she stank so they let her go.

She lied about being a cat even though she was a nimbat.

As her new friend's we're with her they gazed at the small castle.

She then told them the plan of what they were gonna do.

Their weapons we're ready.

"Wait at the back door I'll let you in

"Understood." One replied

She hurried off to the door as she knocked on it.

After a few minutes, the door then opens to reveal a fully iron armored male.

"May I ask what are you doing back here?" He asked.

"I need to come in. I need shelter. I lost my home" She sounded innocent and cute.

"No! Boss said you're not welcome here cause you aren't rare.." He slammed the door

She tried to look for a way to get inside and found some window-like holes.

She dug up some grass and made a small staircase and climbed inside

Her heart nearly stopped when two guards walked by.

"Ooh!" She jumped as a cold and wet nose touched her butt.

She turned around to be met with a wolf.

She slowly pushed his nose away and covered her hindquarters with her hand

As she slowly made her way down the stairs she dodged another guard and darted to the back door.

She opened it after it took a few tries.

Her friends we're now in their weapons ready!

They hurried up the stairs as running into the meeting room.

"Now!" Her voice screamed as her and her friends attacked every guard in the room nearly dying in the process

"I got the TNT!" one of her friend's said.

The Captor had shot an fully drawn back arrow at one of her friends. accidentally killing him trying to kill her.

"No! No! No!" She cried,

His item's we're now floating above ground as he poofed.

The Hunter who was the captor had attempted to flee down the stairs into the armory to restock on his arrows.

She had followed him as he had placed down an iron door.

"Get him!" Her friend handed her the enchanted Iron Axe.

She began to break down the door as she rushed hin

He quickly pulled out an arrow and bow spammed her as she tried to run

He shot at her one last time hitting her in the buttocks.

She had only one heart left.

He then ran out of the room immediately bowspamming all of her friends killing them

They had managed to damage him plenty

While he was out of arrows He ran back inside as she chased after him

She was about to enter the room until he placed a wooden plank in the doorway

She kept smashing it down with the axe only for him to place it again and again

She was fed up

She did it one last time instead of placing it back he started attacking her by smacking her with his fist. He had more health than her so she ran

She used her last durability of her axe to break down a door.

She saw a crafting table as she ran over to try to craft a wooden sword she was going as fast as she could. her butt sweating.

The captor sneaked up behind her and tapped her butt taking away the last part of her half-heart away. She fell over red as all of her ideas dropped

Her revenge failed to be the most embarrassing fail ever. Well at least she was now with her friend's

To add to it she had picked up a wooden sword which she could have easily killed him with.

He was too skilled for her or she just stunk at fighting.

Either way her nimbat meat was collected as she did all of this for nothing. at least she's with her friend's. But she'll be less remembered considering her friend's did all of the guard killing while she got none.


End file.
